


Any courage I do have, I learnt from you…

by piratesahoy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Mon El centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesahoy/pseuds/piratesahoy
Summary: A look in the mind of Mon El as he develops and realises his feelings for Kara Danvers. Spoilers for 2x07





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, I felt the need to contribute to the Karamel fandom as it is seriously lacking in fics, not beta checked.

**Mon El POV**  

* * *

 

_When I woke, she was there. Granted I did attack her, but how was I to know that she was there to help me. Once I figured out where she was from, Krypton, I kind of dread filled my stomach, though I had never met a Krytonian, I had heard that they were a pompous and snobby race that believed my people were partiers who cared about nothing but themselves. Which I have to admit was partially true, but what can you expect from race that was bred with arranged marriages where love was a myth._

 

* * *

_Her name was Kara._

_And though I hated to admit it, she was beautiful, not just the average beautiful, but the one where it leaves you slightly speechless, and for a Daxamite that said something._

_My planet was gone. My people were gone. And I was left on a planet with no clue how to live my life. How could I do that? Knowing I was the last of my race. It took awhile to set in, that this was my life now, I had to make it work and Kara promised she would help me._

 

* * *

_With Kara’s help, I found a job, working in the same building as her, it was weird having tasks to do, it was something unknown to me. Wearing something called a ‘glasses’ to conceal my identity, not really sure if they were necessary but I went along with what Kara said, as she had been on this planet for longer._

_I was slowly learning the customs of this world, that having casual sex whilst at work was not the norm. And in fact was frowned upon. Not doing anything was also not what I was meant to do. God this planet was strange._

_Parties were also different, a little more dignified, than back on Daxam. I was dancing with Kara, and it felt amazing, well really I felt strange a emotion, something I couldn’t I identify with._

_After that disastrous day both Kara and me came to the conclusion working at Catco was not the place for me. And I had to work out what I enjoyed. Though I was still confused as to what a ‘Strip Club’ was, with her saying it was not appropriate, whatever that meant._

 

* * *

_Her laugh is contagious. Seeing Kara so carefree, it lifted my heart. In that moment, everything else was forgotten, all I could focus on, was the way her mouth moved with her happiness, curling into a smile whilst she was laughing. It was truly mesmerizing._

_I messed up big time. And because of it, Kara was injured; it pained me in a way I’d never felt before. It made me want to be a better person, or at least try too. I knew I could never be a hero like her, but maybe I could be something more than a coward._

_I could see the look of approval, and even perhaps something resembling proudness at my act of selflessness in the heat of the moment._

 

* * *

_I was scared and alone. Trapped in a prison contraption with a single guard. That was until she came, or rather got dragged in. She looked relatively un-injured, and her face seemed to relax once she saw me._

 

* * *

_Those hooligans who kept us captive, had just shot me, and oh how it hurt, I don’t think I’d ever felt this much pain. But when they ‘solar-flared’ her, her pain ripped through me as though it was mine. I just hoped she was okay after they dragged her out of the room. When she came back, I could see she was weak, and even she admitted she was scared, which I could definitely relate to. They both knew it would take some kind of miracle to get out alive._

_And that’s exactly what happened a miracle of sorts. With the help of Kara, they both managed to escape._

 

* * *

And that’s how I got here.

Everything about Kara made my heart pound, and it was only after researching this world’s customs on marriage, that I realized that love was not a myth here but widely found. Sitting in her living room staring at her laughing with her sister, I came to the conclusion that I have feelings for her, something I’ve never experienced before. On Daxam, all the flings I had were just one-night stands, and meant nothing, this was different. 

I had to ask what the rituals were like in this world, whether she was already mated or if it was possible for me to even have a chance with her. I knew Winn and James didn’t believe my explanation as to why I was asking questions about Kara, but I didn’t really care, just as long as I got the answers I wanted.

Now all I had to do was convince her that I was worthy enough. I mean she was Supergirl for god’s sake it wouldn’t be easy.

_I am so lucky that out of everybody who could of found me in that pod. I am the luckiest guy in the world that it was her…_


End file.
